Ryoga's Conflicting New Love Redo
by Rooroobazooka
Summary: Scarlett Saotome, she is Ranma's cousin. She comes to town to live with her uncle, cousin and the Tendos. Ryoga start have eyes on Scarlett but his love for Akane is still there. Ryoga start to be torn whether who to love now since she came into the picture. To make matter worse, Ryoga is 17 and Scarlett is 14 and she has a really overprotective cousin.
1. The Wait of Scarlett Arrival

**Hey, guys, this is redo of Ryoga's Conflicting New Love. My first try was not that good so I am gonna redo it. Sorry but I feel I need to do as a writer. Anyways I am gonna use an OC that isn't mine which is Scarlett. She is originally from Lovelylily13 story. As far as my OC they might me introduce later then it should be. Here it goes, Ryoga's Conflicting New Love 2.0 . And sorry if these characters are out of place but anyways enjoy this.**

* * *

It is bright and early in the Tendo's household. Everyone is enjoy their breakfast that was made by Kasumi. The only one who is not enjoy the breakfast that was server was Ranma Saotome. He is using his phone under the table blocking anyone from seeing any text messages he is receiving or sending to someone.

"Ranma, stop using your phone and eat your food." Ranma's fiancée, Akane Tendo told him annoyed that he texting someone instead of enjoying his breakfast her older sister Kasumi made.

Ranma looks up at her and smirks at her. "I eat when I feel like it. Besides you are just stabbing your food now." He replied and take some of his breakfast and stuff it in his mouth and chew it. Akane eye twitch and glares at him.

"You are annoying." Akane said and eat her food wondering who Ranma could be texting so early in the morning.

"Bwee!" A little black piglet said that has a yellow bandana around his neck. Akane smile at the piglet and rub his head.

"Don't mind him, P-chan." Akane calmly told the piglet, that is name P-chan.

Ranma stick his tongue put at both of them. "P-chan, don't you have somewhere to be I stead of being here." Ranma asked and picked him up by the bandana and toss him into the pond behind him.

P-chan falls in the pond and making a big splashing sound. Akane eyes widened and rush to the pond to fish out her piglet. "P-chan!"

"Bwee! Bwee!" P-chan cried trying to get out the pond.

Ranma quickly eat all of his food on his plate and drink some juice before grabbing his bag. "I am off, everyone!" He shouts before running out the house after slipping on his shoes as.

Akane fished out P-chan and dry him off. "P-chan, are you alright?" She asked concern over her piglet. He nods yip to tell her that he was alright and it was safe for her to head to school already. "I will be back soon." She told P-chan before saying her goodbyes and head to school to give her fiancée a piece of her mind.

* * *

Ranma look at his text and smiles softly and get a goofy smile on his face but all goes away when he sees, his principal, Kuno and Mousse in front of the school making him groan. _This again?! It is everyday I have to go through them to get to class._ Ranma thought to himself and put his phone his pocket.

"Ranma Saotome! Today is the day I defeat you and take Akane Tendo and the pigtail girl away from you!" Kuno shouts at Ranma holding his kendo sword up at him.

"Ranma, today is the day I prove that I can defeat you and take Shampoo away from you!" Mousse also shout at him.

"I am gonna shave your head!" The principal told Ranma.

Ranma roll his eyes and get in a stance to defend himself. When he does all the three of them attack him. Ranma quickly defeat them three and knocking them out for a little while as he rush to class. Soon as he sits down he shivers when he feels a familiar aura that he knows too well.

"R-a-n-m-a!" The person shout as they slide the doors in the classroom. They slowly walk up to him glaring at him harshly.

"Ah, Akane! I am sorry!" Ranma say moving back a little. Akane pulls out of mallet and smash into his head hard. "Ow!" He groans and rub his head.

"How dare you, throw P-chan into the pond! He could have drown!" Akane spat out at him angrily.

"The important thing is that he didn't." Ranma told her sweat dropping. Akane glares at him. "I am sorry."

"Hmph!" Akane sit down in her seat and get ready for class to start.

* * *

After school the engaged duo is heading to home. On their way home they here a familiar voice. "Ranma! I will defeat you!" They heard coming from a boy that outfit consists of a yellow and black speckled bandana around his head, a yellow long sleeve tunic with pale yellow collar and the folded sleeves, black trousers with yellow leg bands around the ankes and a black sash-like belt and black Chinese shoes and pale yellow socks. He is carrying around a black backpack and a red bamboo umbrella either tucked into straps on top of his backpack or in his hand.

Ranma looks at the boy. "Yo, Ryoga. Not today, I got something to do that is important." He walks pass the boy who happened to be named Ryoga.

Ryoga blinks and then growls and attack Ranma. Ranma dodge the attack and lead the fight somewhere so no one can get hurt or get in the way. "I will prove my love for Akane to show her I am better than you!"

Ranma roll his eyes and jump over Ryoga's head. "Ryoga, I promise I will fight you later but not today." He promised and try to get out the fight.

"No! We will fight now!" Ryoga shout and hold out his index finger and runs at Ranma.

Ranma sighs and dodge his index finger and karate chop the back of Ryoga's neck to knock him out. "Sorry, but I am meeting someone more important. I don't have time to fight you today." Ranma put him against the wall and jump to roof to roof somewhere.

When Ranma reach the Tendo resistance he waits by the door. Waiting for someone to knock on the door. Genma, Ranma's father looks at Ranma. "Boy, who are you waiting for." He asked and sit next to him and wait.

Ranma grind up him. "Pops, you have forgotten about her coming already?"

Genma blinks and the eyes widened. "She is coming today?!" He asked.

"Yup! She is on her way now, as we speak." Ranma replied with a grin on his face. "It been almost three years since we both last seen her." His grin get bigger by the second. "I can't wait for her to come. I miss her so much."

"Me too, Ranma, my boy." Genma close his eyes and wait for the person they are waiting for. The Tendos blinks and see them just sitting by the door and stare at it. They are co fuse on what is going on.

When a soft light knock came from the door, Ranma is the first to jump up and get the door. When he open the door he sees a familiar face and grins. Before the person can say anything they get a bone crushing hug. "Scarlett. You are here. I missed you so much." Ranma tell them softly.

The person, is a female and happen to be shorter than Ranma. She looks like Ranma, but has red hair that is let down instead having her hair in a pigtail. She has blue eyes that is much lighter than Ranma. "Ran-chan! You are hugging too tight." The girl said that happened to be named Scarlett.

Ranma chuckle and let go of the girl. "Sorry, Pops must wanna see you by n-" He gets up by his father pushing him to the side not caring if he got hurt.

"Scarlett, baby girl. I missed you so much. It been so long." Genma told Scarlett and hug her gently.

Scarlett eyes soften and smiles gently. "Yeah, I know. I am sorry for taking so long. I got lost and I missed you both so much too." She hugs back and snuggle in Gemma's arms.

Akane looks at Scarlett and blinks. "Hey, she looks just like Ranma in his girl form!" Akane pointed out. Scarlett looks at her and goes up to her.

"I am Scarlett Saotome, you must be Akane Tendo." Scarlett bows head at her. "I am Ranma's cousin, but he consider me as his sister. We both was raised together by Genma. It is nice to meet you."

Akane blinks and smiles. "Nice to meet you too, Scarlett." She said and then start to introduce her sisters and father Scarlett.

"Nice to meet you all. I hope you two don't mind me staying here as well." Scarlett bows. "If it is too much trouble. I don't mind camping outdoors."

"Don't be ridiculous, you are part the family. You can share a room with Akane." Kasumi say and smiles at her.

"Yo, Le-chan let me carry your stuff to her room." Ranma demand as he takes her stuff and walks to Akane's room without her answering.

Scarlett sweat drop and stretch her arms. "I think I will look around a little to see what's around. If I am not back before dark send someone after me. I probably got lost." Scarlett tells them before heading out the door.

* * *

Scarlett is walking around but sense someone behind her. She continues to walk and keep glancing behind her ready for everything. "RANMA! I WILL DEFEAT YOU!" Ryoga voice was heard in front of her.

Scarlett blinks and looks around to see if Ranma was behind her but doesn't see anyone. "Where do yo-" She gets cut off with a fist heading towards her face. She quickly dodge the punch but just barely. "Hey, you don't go attack a girl, like that when she is talking."

Ryoga glares at her. "Shut up Ranma." Ryoga try to attack again.

"Wait! I am not Ranma! I am his cousin, Scarlett Saotome." Scarlett say and in a defensive stance.

Ryoga stop a punch right in front of her face. "Wait what?" Ryoga blink and step back. "But you look like him."

Scarlett pout knowing about Ranma's curse. "I may look like him but I am Scarlett, I am on hundred percent girl." She tells him. "What's your name?" She smiled at him.

Ryoga blush a little. "I-I am Ryoga H-hibiki." He said shyly and looks down. Scarlett smiles at him.

"Are you one, of Ran-chan's friends?" Scarlett tilt her head cutely.

Ryoga blush more. "W-well, we are rivals." He told her.

"Oh, well do you want to be friends with me?" She smiles softly at him and had her hand behind her back and lean forward to him. "I am new, and I have no friends of my own yet."

"S-sure."

"Great! You can show me around!" Scarlett claps her hand together and grins. Before Ryoga can answer, someone pull Scarlett to them protectively.

"Le-chan, don't talk to him. He is bad and he has no sense of direction. You will get lost if you stick with him." Ranma said glaring at Ryoga. "Don't talk to my cousin."

Ryoga glares back. "I am not doing anything wrong but talking to her. She is my friend!" Ryoga protested and get in a stance. Ranma also get in a stance.

"She doesn't need a guy that is three year older than her as a friend!" Ranma shout at Ryoga.

Scarlett grab Ranma ear and pull it and pout. "Ran-chan, I can handle myself. Plus he is nice. What could possibly go wrong?"

Ranma grunt and looks at Scarlett. "He will get you lost and you will never find your way back. So don't be friends with him." Ranma tells her.

"Ran-chan, I will be fine. You worry too much." Scarlett tells him. "But fiiiine, I will not follow him so I can't get lost but I will be friends with him." Scarlett smiles and goes to Ryoga. "Let's be good friends. OK, Ryoga-senpai?" She tilt her head waiting for an answer.

Ryoga blush when she called him Ryoga-senpai. "O-ok."

Scarlett smiles brightly. "Yay, see you around, Ryoga-senpai. Let's go home Ran-chan." Scarlett say as she pulls on Ranma arm dragging him away.

Ryoga stands there blushing how carefree she is. _She is fourteen...she looks at least sixteen...I guess nothing will be harmful to be friends with her..._ Ryoga thought to himself as he walks to a direction that he thinks that his house is located.

* * *

 **There you have it, the new improved first chapter of Ryoga's Conflicting New Love. I hope you guys liked and please review and tell me your thoughts about it.**


	2. Chapter 2

As Ryoga desperately tries to look for his way back home, he gets splashed by the old woman that splashes water onto the sidewalk. This caused him to turn into the piglet that Akane cares for, he groans and pulls his stuff with his mouth to put it somewhere safe. So he knows where to find it.

Ryoga starts to walk in the opposite direction he was going before. After walking for an hour; he ends up in front of the Tendo's residence. _Great, I can't find my way home. Well at least I can sleep in my love, Akane's arms tonight._ Ryoga thought as his cheeks heat up at the thought of sleeping in his beloved Akane's arms.

Ryoga goes into the house and then start to sniff the floor for Akane's scent. His tiny nose found a new unfamiliar scent. Cherry blossoms? The eternal lost boy was intrigued. Ryoga followed the scent was coming from, only to be in front of Akane's room. He blinks and tries to squeeze his way into the room.

When he couldn't, he squealed to be heard. "Bwee! Bwee!" Ryoga squealed hoping to be heard by the new person he smells. When he heard a bed creak and some footsteps coming closer and closer to the door.

The door opened a crack to see a familiar face he saw not too long ago. Ryoga tilted his head. He looks at her and sees that it's Ranma's cousin, Scarlett standing there in orange pajamas and her hair tied up. "Aww, I didn't know they had a cute little piglet," Scarlett say softly and bend down to eye level to Ryoga.

"Bwee!?" Ryoga squeal more. _Why is she here?_ He thought forgetting that Scarlett was gonna live with them now.

Scarlett smiles at him. "You are a little cutie pie, you must be Akane's pet, not Ranma's pet." She scoops Ryoga in her arms and stands up. "You must be looking for Akane. Don't worry I will take you to her." She told him.

"Bwee!" Ryoga struggled to escape her arms, not being comfortable in them like he is when in Akane's loving arms. Scarlett looks down at Ryoga.

"What's wrong, cutie?" Scarlett asked as she pouts at the fact Ryoga is trying to escape from her. "You don't like to be held?" She put him down on the ground pouting. "Follow me, I'll take you to her, cutie."

Ryoga follow Scarlett to find his beloved Akane. When he catches sight of her, he jumps into her arms and snuggle into her arms. "Bwee!" Ryoga squealed happily. Scarlett smiles at the sight.

"Aww, he sure do like you." She said and scratch the back of Ryoga's ear which made him oink.

Akane smile and snuggle him. "Yea, I had P-chan for a while now. He wonder off times to time and he will be away for long but he always comes back to me." She explained to Scarlett.

"Oh I see." Scarlett yawns and stretch. "I will be heading off to bed now. Goodnight Akane and P-chan." With that being said She goes to her new room she share.

* * *

In the middle of the night when everyone is sleeping, but Ranma. Ranma snuck into his fiancée's room to steal P-chan from her. He quickly goes towards her bed but the floor started to creaked which made Scarlett and Akane stir a little. He quickly got on the ceiling holding himself up so they won't see him.

Both girls just kept sleeping through the creaking sound that Ranma made. He sighed in relief that they didn't wake up at all, so he got down carefully not to make noise. When he got to the floor he slowly and quietly got in front of Akane bed. When he was in front of it , he reaches out to take P-chan who is sleeping.

Before he grabbed P-chan, Akane pulled him closer to her and snuggle him. Ranma curse under his breath annoyed at this. He pokes Akane to wake up. "Psst.. Akane..." He whispered. Akane stir a little loosen her grip on P-chan which made Ranma take the opportunity to switch P-chan with a plushy.

Once that was done, Ranma take Ryoga to the roof and poor warm water on his head. P-chan wakes up immediately and transform into Ryoga. "Gah! What the hell!" Ryoga shouts in his birthday suit due to transforming. Ranma toss him some clothes not wanting to see him.

"Hurry and put that on." Ryoga growls and put on his clothes.

"What the hell, why did you wake me up!?"

Ranma glares at Ryoga and grab him by the shirt. "Now, that you have clothes on. I forbid you from being anywhere near Scarlett. She is my cousin but I consider her as my sister. Now if I see you anywhere near her I am kicking your ass. 'Cause you are perverted pig boy."

Ryoga glares at Ranma. "I am not a pervert!" Ryoga shouts. "I could careless about you cousin. My heart belongs to Akane and only her." Ryoga throw a punch towards Ranma who easily dodge. Ranma matches Ryoga glare and get in a stance.

"Pork-breath, you are pissing me off." Ranma told his long time rival. Ryoga charge at Ranma holding on his index finger out. Ranma jump over Ryoga's head and put his hand hand on his rival head pushing into the roof.

Ryoga growls and groans in pain.

* * *

As the two start fighting each other in, everyone in the Tendo's household has woken up by the ruckus. Akane notice her beloved P-chan is missing and goes to Ranma with a fiery aura. When she make it to him. She see he is in his girl form holding P-chan.

"Pork-butt, surrender. You know ya never gonna defeat me." Ranma mocked as she pulls on his ears.

"Ranma..." Ranma freezes when she hear her fiancée voice behind her.

"Akane!" She shouts and turn to her dropping P-chan to the ground. P-chan rush to Akane side with teary eyes as he oinked his way to her.

"How many times do I have to tell you to leave, P-chan alone!" The youngest of the Tendo sister shouted as she picks up her piglet.

"P-chan, hand it coming to him!" Ranma tried to defend herself but she get a mallet to the face knocking her out cold.

Everyone in the Tendo's household watch the scene and chuckle remembering the first time Ranma met Akane. "Now, now, Akane just leave the boy or should I say the girl alone for now." Soun told his daughter.

Scarlett just stare at the scene and look at Genma. "Does this happens alot?" She asked as she file her head.

"Yes, Scarlett my dear it does. Leave your cousin be left out here the cold for the rest of the night." Genma replied.

"Hai." Scarlett nods and wait until Genma isn't looking to go to Ranma and put a blanket over him. She yawns. "I am so tired. I am going back to bed." She said as she stretched. Scarlett headed to bed.

* * *

P-chan started walking to Akane room but took sevenal wrong turns. When he stop walking he noticed he is far away from Akane's room. "Bwe...? Bwee?!" He squealed hoping to be heard from Akane.

No one heard him. P-chan kept walking until he found water in a pot. He made a fire to heat up the pot. Once that was done he poured the hot water on himself transforming him back into Ryoga. "I need to find some clothes, before someone see me..." Ryoga sighed. He started to run his top speed knowing not many people could see him he does.

He kept running until he spotted his house. _Wow, lukcy me. I found my house after four months. At least I can get clothes and a place to stay for the night._ Ryoga thought with a small grin and dash into his house and turn on the lights. He quickly go to the bathroom and take a night hot bath.

When he is done with his shower, he dry himself off and heads to his room. He put on a purple sweater similar to his usual yellow on and black pants then he lays in his bed. "A good night sleep for to...night.." Ryoga start to drift off to his slumber.

"Arf!" Ryoga eyes snapped open when he heard a bark.

"Checkers?" Almost immediately Ryoga gotten tackled by his dog. Checkers starts licking her master face without any warning. He started laughing. "Hey, cut it out girl." He tried to stop Checkers from licking his face.

"Arf!" Checkers wag her tail and quickly get off of Ryoga. He chuckled and makes space for her next to him. He pull her to him to snuggle next Checker, he rest his head on hers slightly as he yawns. Once he yawned, so did Checkers.

"Let's sleep, Checkers. Tomorrow let's go on an adventure for my lost belon...gings..." Ryoga said as he drifted off to slumber for good, but right before he did he heard Checker barked to tell him ok.

* * *

In the morning, sun is starting to raise over the horzien slowly. Ryoga has woken up by the dimming sunlight peaking through his curtains hitting his face. He groans and sit up from bed, then he gets up to close the curtain. As Ryoga was going to close the curtain, he peak through it to the most breathtaking sight of the horzien.

 _Maybe on the beach, this horzien would be more beautiful...Me and Akane on the beach watching this..._ Ryoga thought as his cheeks starts to heat up, his lips formed a goofy lovestruck grin on his face. "My beloved Akane... I'll have you as my wife one day. And we will be so in love." He gave a lovestruck sigh as he close the curtain and get back in his bed.

He put his hands at the back of his head looking at his ceiling. _Once I find a curse. I'll ask Akane to marry me. But for now, I'll ask her on a date._ Ryoga told himself with a satisfied smile on his face as he close his eyes to sleep in a little more before going on his adventure to find his belongings.

* * *

Over at the Tendo's household, Scarlett groan as she slowly wake up from a good dream she was having. She got up and glance at the time. _Hmmm...Since I am up I might as well make breakfast for everyone as a thank you for stay here._ She thought as she stretched.

Scarlett headed to the kitchen and start making breakfast for everyone. By the time it was six in the morning, she was about done.

Kasumi walk into the kitchen and blinks. "Oh, my. You made all of this by yourself. Scarlett." She asked amazed. "You could have woken me up to help you prepare all this food."

Scarlett looks up her and smiles. "Sorry, but I wanted to show all of you my appreciation for letting me stay here." Scarlett says with a big gentle smile. This smile warm up Kasumi's heart knowing how innocent her soon to be cousin is.

"Aw, you didn't have to trouble yourself, sweetie. We are glad to have you." Kasumi told Scarlett as she grabbed a washcloth and press it to Scarlett cheek rubbing it gently. Scarlett look at Kasumi and blush embarrassed. "You seem to have gotten, batter I'm your hair too. Why don't you go clean up and I take care of the rest."

Scarlett nods. "Okay, Kasumi-san." Scarlett replied and take off her apron and head to the bathroom to freshen up.

When she was all done, Scarlett quickly put on her uniform for her new school she be going to with Nabiki, Akane and Ranma. The name of that school is Furinkan high school. She looked at herself in the mirror. "It is missing something." She thought out loud to herself. She goes into her bag and dig into it until she found an orange tie that can go with her uniform, she tied to put it on her collar shirt.

"It seems, you are having trouble with that." A voice behind her said. She turned around and see Akane behind her already dressed for school.

"Yeah, I forgot how to put one on," Scarlett pouted. "Um, Akane do you know to put one on?" She asked look away.

Akane chuckle and goes up to Scarlett taking the time from hands and tie it around her collar shirt. "Yes, i do," She replied. "There you go, Scarlett. It really suit you." Akane grins at Scarlett putting a hand on her shoulder. Scarlett look in the mirror and smiles softly.

"Thanks, Akane. Oh I made breakfast."

"Ok, then. Let's go eat." Akane told her as the two girls head to the living room with their bags.

* * *

With Ryoga, he is making cup ramen. Once it is done, Ryoga sit down and hold his chopsticks grinning ear to ear. "Cup ramen is the best everr." He told himself and digged immediately. When he was done slurping down his ramen her threw the cup away and grin. "Checkers are you ready to go find my bag, with me."

Checkers look at her own and wag her tail. "Arf!" Ryoga grabs her collar and leash then put it on her. With that they both are out, Checkers following Ryoga.

When they finally stop, they are in front of Furinkan high school, as some people heading inside. "Huh, how did I end up here." He asked himself. He paused and look at Checkers. "Hey, girl. How about you sniff out my bag." Ryoga said.

Checkers barked in replied, as she start smelling the ground. It seems that she pick up a scent and ran towards it. Ryoga follow quickly holding tight on the leash. "Arf!" Checkers barked when they were in front a room. Ryoga tilt his head and goes inside of it, to see the principal of the school digging in his bag.

"Hey! Old man, let go of my stuff." Ryoga shouts angrily as the principal throw his stuff out of the bag. The principal look up from his raid and see Ryoga holding his fist to his face lowering his head in anger.

"You, should shave you head like the other students!" The principal yells at Ryoga grabbing his electric razor. "I'll shave your head!". He announced. Ryoga growls in a response to his statement.

"Like head hell, I'll let you shave my hair!" Ryoga hissed getting ready to dodge any attacks.

"Oh, I see a tough guy." The principal charge towards his hair to shave his hair. Ryoga slap his hand away and suck from him.

"I am not one of your lousy student!" Ryoga shouts at the principal. He stops and looks up at him.

"Do you want to be a student here?" The principal asked.

Ryoga stop and sit on the ground. _If, I go to school here... I'll be closer to Akane. I will have a better chance to win her heart and keep that Ranma away from her..._ Ryoga thought as he start to get a small goofy grinning daydreaming how to win her heart.

Checkers licks Ryoga's hand to snap him out of his daydream. "Well, what do you say?" The principal asked. "But you will have to take an entrance exam to see what class to put you in. Also the exam will be take in a week. So you have that much time to prepare."

"Whatever. I'll be back in a week then. And I'll be put in the same class as Ranma and Akane! To keep and eye on him. I'll also win my beloved sweet Akane's heart too." Ryoga declared as he grabs his stuff from the floor and stuffing it in his bag. He put a it on and grab Checkers leash. "Let's go l, Checkers."

Checkers follow her master out the office. Soon as they get out of the office Ryoga bump into a girl making them both fall on the ground. The girl fell on Ryoga and their head hit each other making them groan in pain. "Ow! That hurts." She whines and sit up not paying mind how she is sitting.

Ryoga grunting open his eyes to find that they are blurry, but he noticed a figure on him that similar to a girl figure making his face heat up. "H-hey...Are y-you alright..M-miss." He stuttered as his face starts growing redder.

The girl looks at him. "Y-yea, I am, Ryoga-senpai.." The girl said shyly, Ryoga face got redder when he recognized the voice who it belonged to him. The girl noticed that she is on his chest and she furiously start to blush as she hurry off and bows. "I-i am sorry, R-ryoga-senpai." She stuttered embarrassed at what was their position.

Ryoga blush and get up and put a hand on her her looking away embarrassed. "D-don't worry... It was m-my fault.. Scarlett-chan." Ryoga blush looking away.

"Arf!" Checkers tackles Scarlett to the ground licking her face. Scarlett started to giggle.

"Checkers, no. You don't do that, you can hurt someone that isn't me." Ryoga scowled Checkers. Checkers whimpers and get off and goes behind Ryoga and sit. Scarlett get up and kneel down in front of Checkers.

"Aww, Ryoga-senpai it is alright." Scarlett assured as she pet Checkers' head. "You are a good doggy. I hope I see more. Checkers." She said scratching behind her ear. Checkers let out a cute small howl. "Aww, cute." Checkers licks her cheek.

Ryoga smile and blush a little. "Umm... So you go to school here now...? " He asked.

Before Scarlett get to answer someone started yelling. "Pigtail girl, be my fair maiden!" A guy name as Kuno shouts running towards Scarlett. Once he got close Ryoga gave him a uppercut punch.

"That's her cousin. So I won't stay away from him you know what's good for you!" Ryoga shouts and grab her hand and drag her and Checkers to the roof.

Scarlett panting."W-who...was...that...?" She pants

"That's Kuno. He is in love with Ranma's girl form that you look similar to and he is in love with Akane." Ryoga explain and then pause. "You know more,about the people who fight Ranma on a daily basic. There is Mousse, Shampoo and Kodachi." Ryoga start explaining more about them.

The bell rings and she realizes she is late for class. "Oh no! Ryoga-senpai I am late for class! I am sorry but I gotta go." Scarlett run off but gets pull back. Ryoga blush and let go of her hand that he has been holding.

"Sorry.." He mutters to her as she nod and run off to her class but not before muttering a goodbye to him.

* * *

At lunch time, Ryoga have decided to stay in the school waiting for Akane walk out of her classroom. He also send Checkers home without him. When Akane come out of the classroom with Ranma, they pass by Ryoga not noticing. "How do you think she managed today." She asked her fiancée.

"I think, she did well after all she related to me." Ranma replied. Ryog runs up in front of them so they notice him.

"...Ranma...!" Ryoga said lowly. Ranma and Akane look at him.

"Hey, Ryoga."

"Pork-breath, what you doing here." Ranma asked. " You better not be here for Le-chan or else." He threatened and glares at his rival.

Ryoga eye twitches. "I told you already. I don't want her like that!" He hissed at Ranma.

Scarlett comes running and everyone sees that see has tears in her eyes as Kuno and Kodachi is running after her. "Ran-chan! They are after me!" Scarlett tackles Ranma sniffling into his shirt.

Ranma growls and get up and give her to Akane. "Keep and eye on her for me, kay." He gets in a stance and pound Kuno senselessly. "Leave her alone! She is young for you! Give it a rest." Ranma stops and gives Kodachi a glare. "Hurt my cousin, or do anything to harm her. We will have a problem with."

Ryoga and Akane stand there shock to see how violent and scary Ranma is acting just for Scarlett. "Ranma... That is a enough." Akane and Scarlett said together. Ranma look at them and let go of Kuno and getting up and look at them and push them. "Huh?!"

"Guys, I am starving let's eat Kasumi's lunch she made earlier." Ranma announced cheerful as usual and Akane and Ryoga gasp his drastic he changed mood soo quickly.

Scarlett looks behind Ranma. "Ryoga-senpai, do you want to join us with lunch." She asked with a small smile.

Before Ryoga gets to answer Ranma glares at him. "Pork-butt, can come if I am in the middle of you two." Scarlett sweat drop.

"Ran-chan, relax. Eating lunch won't harm anyone." She looks at Ryoga and smile. "Don't worry, I'll make sure Ranma won't you, Ryoga-senpai." Ryoga sweat drop and nods walking behind them a safe distance from Ranma not wanting to face the se date as Kuno.

"Ryoga, you can share my food with me if you like." Akane told him. "If you don't have any lunch." Ryoga started to blush and look at Akane with a soft expression.

"O-okay, Akane." Ryoga stuttered smiling shyly and walks a bit closer to them.

When they got to the garden, Akane and Scarlett set down a picnic blanket on the floor as they pull out their lunch. Ranma also take out his have eaten lunch. All of them sit down on the blanket and Ranma just start eating the rest of his lunch.

Scarlett pulls out an extra lunch box. "Here you go, Ranma. I made you leftover breakfast knowing you will be still hungry." She told him and hold out some pork that in space as an octopus. "Ryoga-senpai, do you want some pork?" She ask Innocently and blinks when Ryoga's face turn a little bit green and blue.

"No...I don't eat pork." Ryoga declined immediately shaking his head along with declining. Scarlett blinks and tilt her head.

"Oh, sorry. I thought you do because Ranma call you, pork related names." Scarlett apologized and start to eat her lunch.

By the time they all almost done eating lunch, Scarlett became quiet feeling like an outcast between them. "Le-chan, what's wrong?" Ranma asked looking at his cousin. She looks up at him

"Huh? Oh, nothing. I am just thinking about the homework, I just got." Scarlett lied but doesn't want them to worry.

"Teachers, sucks. It will be ok. Me and Akane will help you, if you need any help." Ranma look at Akane. "Right?"

"Yeah, of course. We will help you if you need anything." Akane added on to assure Scarlett. As they assured Scarlett, Ryoga looking at the sky.

 _This environment...right now is nice and warm... I really need to pass the exam... I can even get Checkers to take me here everyday..._ Ryoga thought with a smile on his face and he looks at Akane and blush. "U-um, Akane...can you doing me a f-favor." Ryoga asked bowing his head blushing.

Akane blinks and looks at Ryoga. "Yeah, sure. What is it Ryoga?" She replied and smiles at him brightly. "After all that's what friends are for."

Ryoga frown slightly when she said the word but she didn't notice it. "W-will you...help me study! To be a student here!" He blurted out as his face grows red.

"Sure. If you are a student here, we can hangout more, right Ranma." Akane replied with a smile .

"I guess." Ranma said effortlessly.

Before anyone could say anything else, the school bell rung. "See you later!" The trio told Ryoga as they hurried to put their stuff away and they ran towards their classrooms before they are late.

* * *

When the last bell of the day rung, Scarlett collect her things and frowns and begin to walk out to go find her cousin and Akane. _Is this how to feel lonely...? No one haven't talked to me all day in my class..._ She thought and sighs.

Scarlett walk home by herself due to Akane and Ranma had to stay to finish some work. When she got home, she see Genma and Soun playing so card games. "I am home..." She muttered and head to her room and she grabs her dairy.

 _Dear Dairy,_

 _Today, I started school. No one bother to talk to me all day. Well Ran-chan and Akane talked to me at lunch. Oh and Ryoga-senpai dropped by and ate lunch with Akane, but other than that I was so lonely. Everyone is already buddy buddy with everyone but me... I hope I get some friends in my class soon._

Scarlett sighs and start doing her homework. Once they were done she decides to take a nap before dinner.

* * *

 **Chapter Two! Is complete. I don't own any of these characters. Scarlett is own by Lovelylily13 . This chapter was fun writing. I am surprised I made it this long but I hope you enjoyed. Review tell me what you like and what you didn't like.**


	3. Chapter 3

Scarlett woke up in the middle of the night. She got from bed and headed to the kitchen. "Man, I slept through dinner."

"Yeah, I know Le-chan." Ranma said as he lean against the wall of the living room stopping her from going in the kitchen.

She jumped and screeched. "Ran-chan! What the heck!" She half yelled at him making him chuckled.

He ignore her and went up to her wrapping his arm around Scarlett. "Please forgive me, Le-chan. I was worried about you when you was sleeping through dinner." Scarlett hugs him back relaxing in his arms.

"Fine, just this once." She let go of the hug and looks up at him. "Why are you up still?" She asked.

"One, I waiting for you, to give you midnight snack that we use to eat. Two, I was doing some late night training." Ranma answer as he pulls out two bags. "This one is for you and this is mine." He grins.

Scarlett eyes widened and quickly open her bag to see melon pans, dangos, and three box of pocky. "Oh my... you really got them!" She whispered excited. "You are the best ever!" She try to tackle him in a hug.

"No more hugs." Ranma told her and putting his hand on her forehead. Scarlett pouts.

"Meanie." She sit down by the table. "Did you make any new moves?" She asked pulling out a dango. Ranma sit across from her grinning.

"Of course, I did." He opened his melon pan first.

"I haven't had these since you and Papa left." Scarlett smiles sadly at her snacks.

Ranma rubbed the back of his neck. "Yeah, sorry for not coming back. Pops just dragged me here saying that we are living here now." He gave her apologetic look.

She shook her her head. "No, it is fine." She continues eat her snacks but then a ribbon went around her pulling her outside. "AHH!" She screams waking up everyone in the Tendos residents.

Ranma runs after her. "LE-CHAN!" He shouts then see both Kuno and Kodachi there working together holding her hostage. His eyes widened with uncontrollable anger like no one ever saw before . His eyes became darker and his body shakes with anger. "How dare you..." He growled.

"This fair maiden, is mine." Kuno announced. "I'll marry pigtail and her sister and Akane Tendo!"

"Ran-chan help me!" Scarlett shouts shrugs to get free.

Kodachi wrap arms around Ranma. "Ranma, honey let's get marry." She told him. Ranma kicks her feet making her fall.

"I'll never marry ya! You kidnap Le-chan..." Ranma glared at her spouting venom at her.

Kuno picks up Scarlett bridal style and carry her away. "I'll break the spell on that cursed Saotome put on you, pigtail's sister with true love kiss." He told her and Scarlett screamed bloody murder.

Ryoga who happened to walking by see Scarlett and Kuno then he looks at Ranma. 'Crap, Kuno is goner unless I save him and Scarlett.' He jumps up and punch Kuno away from Scarlett and untie her from the ribbon. Ranma blinks and notice Ryoga and let him untie her before going to Kuno. Scarlett buries her head in Ryoga's chest this makes him blush as she hugs him.

Akane appears to witness everything that has happened. She quickly ran up to Ranma and hug him from behind stopping him in his tracks. "Ranma! Enough! All that matter is Scarlett is safe. Ryoga knocked him out." She told him holding him tight.

"Akane, lemme go now... I am gonna hurt him." Ranma replied.

Ryoga looks at Ranma as he hold his sister. "Ranma, stop, I don't know, why you are acting like this but this has to stop." He spoke out.

Ranma flips Akane gently on her back and jump to Ryoga harshly pushing him off the roof away from Scarlett. "Don't come near Le-chan."

Ryoga growls at Ranma holding his head in pain. "What heck! I was helping her, you didn't have to push me!" He shouts.

Scarlett looks at Ranma and slapped him. "Stop hurting him. He just helped me and you push him off." She jump down and land on her feet kneel beside Ryoga. "Are you alright...?"

Ranma growls at Scarlett before he gets knocked out by Akane's mallet. She dragged him away from Scarlett knowing Ryoga would help her if someone attack her.

Ryoga looks away blush slightly. "I-I'm fine..." He mutters shyly then he pat her head like a child.

Scarlett blush at his shyness and smiles at him. "Thank you, for saving me Ryoga-senpai." She kisses him on the cheek. "I am sorry about Ran-chan." She apologized.

"I-It is fine, S-Scarlett" He stuttered holding his cheek. Ryoga looks at her looks serious. "Can, you tell me why Ranma is overprotective of you. I need know."

Scarlett blinks and then looks away. "I don't want to talk about it... it brings up bad memories that I want to forget."

Ryoga study her face and sighed. "Alright. I, Hibiki Ryoga declare to help Ranma to protect you." He declared.

Scarlett felt heat rushing to her face and looks embarrassed. "G-goodnight." She got up to head back home but he scooped her up in his arms and carried her back to the dojo.

The next day, Ryoga woke up next to a pissed off Ranma staring at him. "Pork-breath, what the heck, ya doing?!" Ranma barked at him.

Ryoga blinks and looks at himself and then Ranma, to noticed that he is hugging Ranma tightly. "AH!" He shouts as he pushed Ranma away from him in pure horror. "You, perverted bastard." He barked back and getting up on his feet getting in a stance.

"Me!? You're the one who hugged me!" Ranma glared getting in a stance of his own.

Before either of them could get into a fist fight, Scarlett walk in the room with sleepy. She rubbing her eyes as she yawns in her orange pajamas. "Ran-chan, Akane said you have five minutes before she leaves without ya." She tells him and put a hand through her scarlet hair.

Ryoga looks at her and blush slightly but couldn't help to imagine her with cute bunny ears. "M-morning, Bunny." He calls out to her not realizing he called her Bunny.

Both Scarlett and Ranma both freeze and look at him like he had two heads. Scarlett blush deeply realizing what he said and just hurry out the room. "Don't hit on my Le-chan!" Ranma hissed proactively.

Ryoga began to blush realizing what he said and put his hands up waving them forming an x. "I wasn't hitting on her! I would never like someone who is related to you like that!"

"Good, now get the heck out of here." Ranma snapped again before starting to get dressed quickly.

"What's the deal with you being overprotective?" Ryoga asked bluntly.

Ranma finished putting on his pants and look at Ryoga. "Why, you wanna know." Ranma questioned and look away from him.

Ryoga blinks. "Cause you get this look that makes you wanna kill when anyone come near her." When Ranma said nothing, he continued. "I can't help protect her if you don't tell me."

Ranma goes up to Ryoga and look at him in the eyes. "You could, protect her but the reason I am overprotective is not my business say."

"What that means?"

"Listen, Ryoga I have a reason and pops would also kill a man to protect Le-chan." Ranma put on his shirt on and walked out the room and goes in front of Akane and Scarlett's room. "Le-chan, take Ryoga home." He calls out.

"Bye!" Akane and and Ranma calls out to everyone before running out the door to school.

Ryoga leaves the room and see Kasumi. "Good morning." He said respectfully.

"Oh, what a pleasant surprise. Ryoga would you like some breakfast as you wait?" Kasumi smiles at him as she serve Soun and Genma.

Genma glares at Ryoga. "What you doing here?" He asked.

Ryoga sweat drop. "Yes, I would love some." He told Kasumi.

"Boy, answer my question!" Genma snapped at him.

"Well... I slept here last night because I didn't want to get lost on my way home again. I slept in the room with you and Ranma." Ryoga answered truthfully.

Genma growls. "You aren't allow to sleep here anymore, not in the same roof as my sweet little Scarlett."

A soft hand hit Genma on the back of his head. "Daddy, don't be rude. It isn't like we slept in the same room." Scarlett objectived.

Everyone looks at her quite shock. "S-scarlett, no it is f-fine I understand." Ryoga stepped in and then looks down uncomfortable with Genma practically breathing down his neck.

Scarlett looks at him and notice. "Kasumi can you pack our breakfast instead." She asked kindly.

"Sure, Scarlett and that is wonderful, Ryoga you going to school now." Kasumi claps her hand and smile proudly at Ryoga.

Ryoga blush at the attention. "Y-yea, I am."

At school, Ranma clean the bookshelves. "Ranma?"

Ranma looks up towards Akane. "Yea, Akane?"

"Why, do you go crazy to protect Scarlett." Ranma looks away from her. "Come on, Ranma tell me."

"Akane... Just drop it." Akane grabs his arm making him look at him.

"No."

"Akane, why are you pushing it."

"Because, we get scared when we see you like that."

Ranma looks down at her. "I must protect her... I owe her my life." Akane looks at him confused.

"What you mean?"

"Ok, I'll tell you but this can't leave this room." He gives in and sit down when she nods.

"Ok."

"Scarlett, is really my cousin. When her parents passed away when they dis. Pops, decided to adopt her, so she can be with family. For owing my life to her, is none of ya business."

Scarlett walks with Ryoga to his house. "Sorry about my dad, Ryoga-senpai." She apologized.

"No that's alright. He was just protective, Bunny." Ryoga replied. Scarlett face started to get hot and colorful from the pet name.

"B-Bunny?" She questioned as she lowered her head out of embarrassment. "W-why are you calling me that."

Ryoga blushed and stopped in his track. "W-well….you see… I-I call you that… b-because... when I see y-you… I picture a cute l-little bunny." He stuttered to get put the words as he avoid eye contact.

Scarlett face turn a deeper shade of red and looks up at a house. "I-Is this the place?" Ryoga followed her glaze.

"Yeah! This is my house!" Ryoga shouts in excitement. Before he could thank her, something collapsed on him crashing him to the ground.

"Arf!" Checkers barks as she slobber all over Ryoga's face.

"Checkers! Down girl!" He chuckled trying to her down. Scarlett came to his rescue and got Checkers off. "Thanks."

Checkers barks sniffing Scarlett. "Oh, are you hungry, girl?" Scarlett get out Ryoga's and her breakfast. She scan the food. "Ryoga-senpai, can she eat this?"

Ryoga looks at the food. "Yea." He hold his breakfast to Checkers. "Here, girl. You can have my breakfast."

Scarlett smiles at how kind Ryoga is. "Ryoga-senpai? What you gonna eat?" She questioned.

Ryoga blinks. "I don't know." He look through his pockets for money. "Aww, man. I have no money for ramen on me." He whines.

Scarlett chuckled at him and happily hold her breakfast out to Ryoga. "You can have half before, I go." She says as they watch Checkers finish Ryoga's breakfast.

"Are you sure, Bun- Scarlett."

"Hai!" Scarlett sit on Ryoga's door steps and hold two pairs of chopsticks.

"Thanks." Ryoga smiles then takes one chopsticks.

He reaches for the sushi roll but Scarlett also reached for it. Their chopsticks get tangled with one another. Both of them look up at each other and stares into each other eyes. Ryoga leans down without realizing.

Scarlett blushed cleared her throat. "Umm… I should go before I am late, Ryoga-senpai... You can have the rest." She said quietly as she gets up dusting herself up. "Bye." She quickly rushed off to school forgetting her bag in front of his mail box.

Ryoga just stares in her direction. 'Did I try to kiss her….? Why did I do that?! My love is Akane! Not Scarlett…' He thought.

"Arf!" Checkers barks as she held up Scarlett's school bag.

"She left her bag. Maybe I should bring it to her." Ryoga takes it from Checkers and put her in a leash. "Let's go, girl." He said as take hold of the leash.

When Scarlett make it to school, she realized she left her bag at Ryoga's. "Dammit!" She was about to go back to get it but the bell rang.

"Oi! Le-chan time to head to class." Ranma call out from the window of his class.

"Hai…!" Scarlett pouts and go to her class. 'I had all my stuff in there. My lucky orange pencil...'

* * *

 **Sorry it took too long to get this chapter out. I have been busy with life and school. So please enjoy this chapter.**


End file.
